


Always Come Back

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Действие происходит через несколько месяцев после эпизода 3х16 – СПОЙЛЕРЫ ПО ФИНАЛУ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Come Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348940) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Прошло восемь месяцев.  
  
Почему-то именно об этом думает Питер, сползая по кирпичной стене, чувствуя во рту тепловатый привкус крови и роняя пистолет из внезапно онемевших пальцев. Восемь месяцев с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Нила. Он не знает, почему думает об этом сейчас, потому что у Нила определенно нет ничего общего со сбежавшим грабителем банков. Нил ненавидит жестокость. Нил бы никогда не выстрелил в кого-нибудь. Нил бы никогда, никогда не выстрелил в _Питера._  
  
Он не думает, что этого бы не произошло, будь здесь Нил, потому что это нечестно по отношению к его команде. И, наверное, он бы всё равно заставил Нила остаться в машине. Нил не носит… не носил оружия. А этот парень был вооружен, и это было решение Питера погнаться за ним, обогнав Диану, которая остановилась вызвать подмогу…  
  
Диану, лицо которой вдруг появляется перед его глазами, искаженное от гнева или чего-то еще. Она что-то говорит, но он не слышит. Она заставляет его лечь, а может, он падает, потому что теперь он смотрит в небо. Диана касается его груди, и небо исчезает в белой вспышке. Это не боль. Это не описать словами.  
  
– Прости, – говорит Диана, – прости, черт возьми, о чем ты думал…  
  
Он чувствует, что она делает что-то с его грудью, кажется, это больно, но он позволяет. Он должен поработать над этим: отпускать контроль. У него это никогда не получалось. Может, он потренируется сейчас. Элизабет будет им гордиться.  
  
Элизабет…  
  
– Проклятье, Питер, не… – говорит Диана, но он не слышит ее, потому что его рот заполнен кровью, и он отпускает и падает в небо.  
  
Улетает. Как Нил. 

***

Вдох, выдох. Свет и тень. Давление, словно на его груди сидит слон – почти боль, но не совсем, физическое присутствие заполняет его мир. Может, тогда же, а может, и нет, рядом Элизабет, держит его за руку и плачет. Он хочет знать, из-за кого она плачет, чтобы заставить их об этом пожалеть, но не успевает спросить, снова проваливаясь в забытье.

***

Кажется, что каждый раз, как он засыпает, его продолжают будить чтобы потыкать иголками, или заставить глубоко дышать, или дать ему воды или еще чего-то, что определенно не хочет оставаться в желудке. Все кажется зыбким и разрозненным, связанным в серию отрывочных образов, в основном неприятных. Часто мелькает Элизабет, одна хорошая постоянная вещь во вращающемся, сбивающем с толку мире. Элизабет говорит что-то ему, но он не знает, что, или, по крайней мере, не помнит потом, но хотя бы она больше не плачет.  
  
Стоит ночь, и он не спит, но не может понять, что его разбудило. Кто-то движется в узком пространстве между его кроватью и ширмой, но свет выключен, так что вряд ли это медсестра.  
  
– Элизабет? – шепчет он, с трудом узнавая собственный голос, таким он кажется слабым и прерывистым.  
  
Быстрое движение, и кто-то закрывает ему рот рукой и шепчет: «Шшш».  
  
Первая паническая мысль Питера: «Они вернулись закончить дело!» Он наваливается на нападавшего, и от этого что-то в груди взрывается ослепляющей болью, и наверное, он снова отключается, потому что теперь он лежит неподвижно, и рука пропадает, и кто-то шепчет очень близко к его лицу:  
  
– Не делай так, не надо! О боже, Элизабет меня убьет. Питер? Скажи что-нибудь.  
  
Стоит полумрак, но не полная тьма. Он узнает лицо. И он узнал бы этот голос где угодно. Может, это сон. Может, он мертв.  
  
– Нил, – шепчет он.  
  
Лицо Нила на миг освещается вспышкой чистого восторга.  
  
– Да, – шепчет он в ответ и отстраняется, но его рука задерживается на локте Питера, потом скользит вниз и сжимает ладонь.  
  
Говорить тяжело. Думать тоже.  
  
– Где Эл?  
  
– Я отправил ее домой поспать, – Нил тянется за пределы поля зрения Питера. Тихий шорох подтаскиваемого стула, и Нил садится, но не отпускает руку Питера. – Сказал, что посижу с тобой немного. По крайней мере, пока здесь не поймут, что я ненастоящий доктор, и не выставят за дверь.  
  
Глаза Питера скользят по белому халату Нила с биркой СТИВЕНСОН, затем снова возвращаются к лицу Нила.  
  
– Да, знаю. Не так уж много возможностей проскользнуть в интенсивную терапию.  
  
– Ты в курсе, что ты беглец, да? – шепчет Питер.  
  
Нил кривит в усмешке рот.  
  
– Нет, Питер, я понятия не имел. Так вот почему повсюду маршалы и постеры о розыске?  
  
Он хочет сказать больше. Намного больше. Но темная волна снова тянет его за собой.  
  
– Спи, – тихо говорит Нил. – Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.  
  
Нил никогда не врал ему. Питер закрывает глаза. 

***

Когда он снова просыпается, Эл спит, положив голову на его кровать и переплетя пальцы с его. Нил, неожиданно, тоже здесь, живой и настоящий. Он что-то делает с капельницей за кроватью Питера. На бирке на его халате написано «ДЖЕМИСОН».  
  
– Ты в курсе, что у тебя нет настоящей степени в медицине, да? – тихо говорит Питер. Нил от неожиданности подскакивает и едва не сшибает капельницу, но ловко подхватывает ее со своей обычной кошачьей грацией, не успевает она накрениться и на десять сантиметров.  
  
– Пару минут назад зашла сестра, – Нил снова ослепительно улыбается. – Я должен был выглядеть, словно знаю, что делаю. А эти штуки в самом деле прелюбопытнейшие, ты когда-нибудь рассматривал их вблизи?  
  
Питер неверяще глядит на него, насколько может, лежа на спине и практически не способный пошевелиться. – Она спасает меня от обезвоживания. Отойди от нее.  
  
Нил вскидывает руки и невинно отходит.  
  
Эл бормочет что-то и шевелится во сне. Питер гладит ее волосы, и она снова засыпает.  
  
– Я думал, ты заставил ее уйти домой.  
  
– Это было два дня назад, – говорит Нил, выглядя слегка встревоженным.  
  
– О. – Питер чувствует себя премерзко, словно от тяжелого гриппа. Но по крайней мере он может снова думать, хотя и с трудом. Похоже, обезболивающее начинает выветриваться.  
  
Он снова рассматривает Нила. Кроме видимой усталости, Нил выглядит вполне неплохо – ну, Нил всегда выглядит неплохо, но он не стал, скажем, еще более тощим и определенно загорел. _Бывает на солнце_ , думает Питер, и тут же резко запрещает себе об этом думать. Для них обоих сейчас лучше всего правдоподобное отрицание. – Ты на самом деле шныряешь по интенсивной терапии, притворяясь доктором. Я думал, мне это приснилось. – Когда Нил этого не отрицает, Питер говорит: – Скажи, что ты не живешь в больнице.  
  
– Конечно нет. Я остановился у тебя. – Нил медлит. – Хотя, если подумать, тебе, пожалуй, не стоило этого знать.  
  
И Эл снова помогает преступникам. Что ж, это были хорошие, законопослушные восемь месяцев, пока они длились.  
  
– Я ничего не слышал. – Его голос все еще слабый и хриплый, и в горле першит, но он старается сдержаться, чувствуя, что это будет чертовски больно. Он пытается не задать миллион вопросов сразу.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он наконец.  
  
Нил обводит взглядом палату, снова смотрит на Питера – более красноречиво, чем любые слова.  
  
– Ну да, это, очевидно, но ты знаешь, о чем я. Как ты узнал?  
  
– О, – произнес Нил. Он глядит на Эл, спящую на краю кровати. – Элизабет со мной связалась.  
  
– Ты оставил Эл способ с тобой связаться? – Питер ощущает себя слегка преданным (все эти месяцы, и она ничего не сказала?) и одновременно чувствует восхищение, граничащее с восторгом, от безумной дерзости всего этого. Ну _разумеется_ , Нил оставил ей способ связаться….  
  
– Нет, – качает головой Нил. – Не оставил. После того как тебя подстрелили, она встретилась с местной прессой и рассказала о героическом агенте ФБР, который героически получил пулю во время героического преследования подозреваемого и теперь героически борется за жизнь, и я упоминал про героику? Потом она постаралась, чтобы это видео разошлось по всем социальным сетям. Видимо, в этой больнице хороший вай-фай.  
  
– Я никогда не смогу снова показаться в офисе, – стонет Питер. – Или на улице, раз на то пошло.  
  
– Да ладно тебе. Все твои агенты поставили «+1». Очень мило. Симпатичный фотомонтаж и все такое.  
  
Питер старается об этом не думать, потому что иначе впадет в кому просто от унижения.  
  
– И ты его увидел и прыгнул на самолет в Нью-Йорк.  
  
– Да, – говорит Нил, внезапно очень серьезно.  
  
– Не нужно было.  
  
– Прыгать по крышам трамваем над Ист-Ривер тоже было не нужно, но кончилось не так уж плохо.  
  
Питер смеется, и это оказывается немного больно, а потом переходит в угрожающий приступ кашля, и вот это оказывается больно именно так, как он боялся. Это будит Эл, и вдвоем они с Нилом укладывают его обратно, и Эл подносит к его губам кружку воды, чтобы он мог пить через соломинку.  
  
– Тебе нельзя напрягаться, – строго говорит Эл. – Нил, прекрати его смешить.  
  
Разумеется, от этого он смеется снова.  
  
– Ой. Черт возьми, Нил. Не могу поверить, что ты умудрился превратить посещение меня в больнице в один из твоих сумасшедших трюков.  
  
– Удивлен? – Нил усмехается, показывая зубы, в его глазах пляшут знакомые бесшабашные искорки, и, господи, Питер так скучал по этому, так скучал _по нему._  
  
– Нет, – улыбается Питер. – Совсем не удивлен.

***

Он спит, и просыпается, и снова засыпает, и иногда рядом сестра, иногда Элизабет, а иногда Нил. Он не хочет спрашивать, сколько еще, по мнению Нила, ему удастся оставаться. Он не хочет знать.

***

Он просыпается при виде залитых солнцем белых стен и осознает, что что-то изменилось. Он поворачивает голову и видит, что Нил примостился на подлокотнике кресла и смакует йогурт маленькими ложечками, а Эл делает что-то с занавесками.  
  
– Да, – произносит Нил, – тебя выписали из интенсивной терапии. Что, между прочим, сильно облегчило мне жизнь. По крайней мере, в этой палате есть нормальная дверь и ванная, где можно спрятаться. Не могу же я до бесконечности притворяться разными докторами, подменяя бирки с именами.  
  
– И здесь есть окно, – говорит Эл через плечо. – Мы выбили тебе палату на самом низком этаже и позаботились, чтобы в ней было окно.  
  
– Ты же не серьезно собрался прыгать из окна? – спрашивает Питер и заходится в кашле. В этот раз не так больно; так же, как получить по лицу молотом не так больно, как целой дюжиной их. Эл склоняется над ним с чашкой ледяной воды и гладит по голове, пока он пьет. Обычно он бы возражал против нежностей. Сейчас – не особо.  
  
– Мы всего на третьем этаже, – говорит Нил, словно это абсолютно разумное обоснование. – Попробуй йогурт. Тебе полезно.  
  
– Врачи говорят, тебе уже можно жидкую пищу, – Эл прислоняется щекой к его голове.  
  
– Я их для тебя пробую, – добавляет Нил.  
  
Питер кидает на него неверящий взгляд.  
  
– Что? Просто убеждаюсь, что всё свежее и полезное.  
  
– Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Моззи.  
  
Он чувствует внезапный резкий укол боли, а по лицу Нила мелькает вспышка... чего-то. Это слишком близко к вещам, о которых они категорически не говорят.  
  
– Кстати, Моззи передает привет, – через мгновение говорит Нил. – Он бы тоже пришел, но…  
  
– Да. Дела.  
  
– Дела, – соглашается Нил.  
  
– И вообще. _Больница._  
  
Нил кивает, и всё снова в порядке, пока что. Вроде того. 

***

Когда Питер снова просыпается, рядом нет ни Элизабет, ни Нила, но зато есть Диана и Джонс. Какое-то время они говорят о деле. Парня, который выстрелил в него, уже взяли, и Питер должен будет дать показания, как только немного окрепнет. Джонс записывает краткое предварительное заявление на случай, если его потребуют адвокаты, "чтобы они к тебе не приставали".  
  
– Я отойду в ванную на минутку, – вдруг говорит Диана и начинает вставать.  
  
Питер кидает на дверь ванной быстрый взгляд и видит, что она закрыта. В голове звучит тревожный сигнал.  
  
– Кажется, эта ванная закрыта, – быстро говорит он. – Не работает. Они собирались кого-то прислать починить.  
  
Он бы предпочел эту самую ложь-которая-на-самом-деле-вовсе-и-не-ложь, в которой так хорош Нил – он ненавидит врать в лицо своей команде, – но он слишком устал и накачан лекарствами, чтобы что-то придумать.  
  
– О. – Диана долго, задумчиво смотрит на ванную.  
  
– Кристи знает пару хороших психотерапевтов, – наконец говорит она. – Кстати, я давала тебе ее телефон? Просто на случай, если они будут плохо с тобой обращаться и понадобится кому-то пожаловаться. – Она быстро пишет что-то в блокноте, лежащем на прикроватной тумбочке, потом кладет вырванный листок ему в руку и сжимает ладонь.  
  
– Спасибо что пришли, ребята.  
  
Было бы неплохо, если бы он смог, например, сесть без посторонней помощи, но ему удается слегка помахать им вслед. Потом он глядит на листок.  
  
Там записан телефонный номер, вероятно, действительно принадлежащий Кристи – а ниже короткая приписка: «ПЕРЕДАВАЙ ПРИВЕТ ОТ МЕНЯ».  
  
Питер вздыхает. И улыбается.  
  
Лучшая. Команда. В мире.  
  
– Берег чист, – говорит он. – Можешь выходить.  
  
После очень долгой паузы дверь ванной приоткрывается, и Нил выскальзывает наружу, все еще в белом докторском халате.  
  
– Я уже досконально изучил эту ванную. Может, стоит повесить на стенах пару картин? Хоть будет, на что смотреть.  
  
– Только если они не поддельные.  
  
– В любом случае, не мои. Все мои картины в… – Нил прерывает сам себя, медлит, потом продолжает, – в другом месте.  
  
Питер глядит наверх и видит на лице Нила грусть.  
  
– Приятно услышать их голоса, да? – тихо спрашивает он.  
  
– Я хотел бы … – Нил качает головой. – Да. Приятно.  
  
Питер глядит на записку в своей ладони.  
  
– Кстати, Диана передает привет.  
  
У Нила чуть округляются глаза.  
  
– Нет, я им не говорил. Они не дураки, знаешь ли.  
  
– Я знаю, – говорит Нил.  
  
– Наверное, тебе нужно уходить. – Это больно, больнее, чем пуля в груди, на самом деле. Но это так. – Чем дольше ты остаешься здесь, тем большей опасности подвергаешься. И ты не всегда сможешь спрятаться в ванной или прыгнуть в окно.  
  
– Мне еще не пришлось прыгать в окно.  
  
– Всё бывает впервые, – говорит Питер. Его глаза снова закрываются. _Проклятье_ ; он ненавидит быть таким слабым, так легко уставать.  
  
Теплые пальцы касаются его, и Питер снова открывает глаза. Нил вытаскивает листок из пальцев Питера, но оставляет свою руку поверх его. Это не обещание – не в силах Нила пообещать не уходить, не в их ситуации. Но прикосновение твердое и осязаемое, и Питер засыпает, чувствуя тепло пальцев Нила рядом со своими. 

***

В следующий раз его будит Элизабет, шуршащая чем-то в палате.  
  
– О, милый, прости, – она быстро целует его, губы пахнут персиковым блеском для губ.  
  
– Все равно я слишком много сплю, – бормочет он, протирая глаза, пытается сесть и сдается; ограничивается тем, что приподнимает изголовье кровати. Эл протягивает ему чашку ледяной воды с соломинкой и продолжает свое занятие: распаковывает большую сумку.  
  
– Нил… – начинает Питер и замолкает, не уверенный, что хочет знать.  
  
– Он дома. Спит. – Эл вытаскивает из сумки несколько книг и показывает ему; похоже, она скупила в книжном всю полку кроссвордов.  
  
– Эл, ты лучшая. – Он не уверен, что же достаточно хорошо соображает для кроссвордов, но дорог не подарок, а внимание.  
  
Эл улыбается и достает халат. Заглядывает в сумку и закрывает ее.  
  
– Здесь еще одежда, и я принесла туалетные принадлежности и лосьон, если тебе понадобится. О, и еще… – она выглядит слегка смущенной, – веревочная лестница и крючья. Но это не тебе.  
  
– _Что?_ – он следит за сумкой взглядом. Она звякает, когда Эл ставит ее на пол.  
  
– Это для Нила.  
  
– Он не полезет из окна. – По крайней мере, Питер на это надеется. – И откуда ты добыла веревочную лестницу? Только не говори, что она лежала у нас в шкафу в спальне.  
  
– Нет; и ты этого от меня не слышал, но Нил мне сказал, где находится один из старых тайников Моззи. Не волнуйся, милый; это только на крайний случай.  
  
– Я этого не слышал.  
  
– Нет. – Она опускает поручень с одной стороны кровати и садится рядом с ним. – Хочешь что-нибудь поесть? И сестра говорит, что тебе будет полезно немного подвигаться сегодня, если будешь хорошо себя чувствовать.  
  
– Может, потом. – Он обхватывает ее за бедро. Рука бледная, кожа сухая, и он заметно потерял мышечную массу, пока тут валялся; рука кажется почти чужой. Но Эл кладет её на колени.  
  
– Подвинься, – говорит она и присаживается на край кровати, очень осторожно прижавшись к нему и положив ее голову себе на плечо.  
  
– Ты правда связалась с Нилом по фейсбуку? – спрашивает Питер.  
  
Эл смеется.  
  
– И не только, дорогой. Твое видео произвело фурор! Перепосты повсюду.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не рассказывай. Я не хочу об этом думать.  
  
Она снова тихо смеется и целует его в макушку.  
  
– Эл… – через минуту говорит он в ее шею. – Ты знаешь, что, как мою жену, тебя не могут заставить свидетельствовать против меня…  
  
– Милый… – в голосе Эл звучит шок.  
  
– Выслушай меня. Я просто говорю, что если бы Нил оставил тебе какой-то способ с ним связаться – чуть более прямой и неброский, чем весь интернет – и ты не скажешь мне об этом, с моей точки зрения его словно не будет существовать. Определенно ничего такого, что может быть использовано против меня.  
  
– Правда, – соглашается она, ее дыхание ерошит ему волосы.  
  
– Просто вдруг тебе захочется поговорить об этом с Нилом. И всё. Разумеется, ты не можешь мне сказать, сделала ли ты это.  
  
– Не скажу ни слова, – обещает она его макушке.  
  
– Хорошо. 

***

Ему сокращают дозу лекарств и разрешают больше сидеть, отчего он устает, но также означает, что вместо того, чтобы спать как бревно, он просыпается с десяток раз за ночь. Эл уходит на ночь домой, но Нил появляется вместо нее. В этот раз на нем хирургическая пижама, с шапочкой на голове и маской, свисающей с шеи.  
  
– На меня начинают странно смотреть, – говорит он под любопытным взглядом Питера. – Больница – хорошее, большое, обезличенное место, чтобы затеряться, но нельзя делать это вечно.  
  
– Не упоминая, что ты то и дело проскальзываешь в мой дом с черного хода.  
  
– Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это заявление.  
  
Но невысказанное понимание висит между ними; Нила активно разыскивают, активно преследуют, а Эл и Питер – именно те люди, к которым он _не должен_ приближаться. Если хочет остаться в безопасности. На свободе.  
  
Питер задумывается, как от того, что он из сил выбивался, пытаясь поймать Нила, он дошел до готовности сделать все, лишь бы его не поймали.  
  
– Я говорил с Эл… – начинает он, но Нил быстро поднимает палец.  
  
– Правдоподобное отрицание, – говорит Нил.  
  
– Да. Просто….  
  
 _Просто присылай хоть иногда открытки. Без обратного адреса. Даже без сообщения. Просто что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы мы знали, что с тобой все в порядке._  
  
Потому что ему приходит в голову мысль – он много об этом думает, на самом деле – что нечто подобное легко может случиться и с Нилом, и он никогда не узнает, что Нил мог бы лежать в больнице в Париже или Фуджи или Буэнос-Айресе, а Питер просто никогда не _узнал бы._  
  
– Я бы пришел, – говорит Питер наконец, потому что не знает, что еще сказать. – Непременно пришел бы.  
  
 _Просто пришли сообщение. Все равно, открыткой, е-мейлом, почтовым голубем или караваном фургонов. Просто пришли его._  
  
– Питер, – говорит Нил, и как всегда, он может сделать одно лишь имя Питера целым разговором. На его лице мягкость, грусть и такая отчаянная теплота, что щемит сердце. – Ты правда думаешь, что я этого не знаю?  
  
Нил замолкает, когда за дверью тихо цокают каблуки сестры. Питеру кажется, что они оба хватаются за соломинки – пытаются это продлить. И он наконец вцепляется во что-то.  
  
– Эй, Нил, – говорит он, и Нил поворачивается к нему. – Помнишь ту ночь, полтора года назад, когда я предоставил тебе иммунитет…  
  
– Словно я могу такое забыть, – у Нила слегка дергается уголок рта. – Никогда не видел тебя с такого похмелья.  
  
– Ты мне этого не спустишь, да?  
  
– Ты сам это предложил, – невинно замечает Нил. – Сам виноват, сам расхлебывай.  
  
– Что ж, у меня есть другое предложение, – говорит Питер, и Нил притихает, сосредоточенный: слушает телом и душой. Это один из его талантов как мошенника, способность слушать всей своей сущностью и запоминать услышанное.  
  
– У меня сейчас нет значка, – говорит Питер. – Я на больничном. И ты обещал мне рассказать об Э. Паркер.  
  
– Когда это закончится, – тихо повторяет Нил собственные слова.  
  
– Я знаю, что ничего еще не закончилось. – Питер кидает взгляд через окно на огни города. – Но до рассвета еще много времени. А мне больше нечего делать.  
  
Нил медлит, потом подтягивает кресло.  
  
– Я не рискую твоим здоровьем, не давая тебе спать всю ночь?  
  
– Если я устану, то просто усну, – говорит Питер и машет на подушку. – Моя кровать прямо здесь.  
  
Нил усмехается.  
  
– В этот раз никакого пива. Или трехдолларового вина с завинчивающейся крышкой.  
  
– Да брось, оно стоило дороже.  
  
– Ладно. Четырехдолларового вина.  
  
– И завинчивающиеся крышки удобны, – указывает Питер.  
  
– Ты дашь мне говорить или будешь вести разговор за нас обоих? Потому что это будет очень занимательно для тебя, но вряд ли слишком поучительно.  
  
Питер закатывает глаза и поднимает руку, из которой все еще торчит капельница, чтобы изобразить застегивание рта на замок. Когда он опускает руку, Нил ловит ее, ловко избегая капельницы; их руки опускаются на одеяло вместе, и пальцы Нила обхватывают запястье Питера.  
  
Нил никогда не был, мягко выражаясь, из тех, кто держится за руки. Слава богу. Но может, сейчас для него это значит то же, что для Питера. _Я здесь. Я настоящий. Мы в этом вместе. Снова. Все ещё._  
  
Нил долго молчит, пальцы легко сжимают запястье Питера чуть выше точки пульса. Наконец он начинает рассказывать:  
  
– Когда я был подростком, я попал в программу защиты свидетелей…

End.


End file.
